Of Starlight And Loneliness
by Swirlums
Summary: Just a little fluffbunny that has been living in my head. Bones and Booth on a stakeout, trying to deal with recent...issues. Now continued. Think this is the end now, folks. :
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: One from "The Boneless Bride In The River" but, to be safe, don't read this if you haven't seen the second season and don't want any of it given away.

Disclaimer: SO not mine. Don't sue. I'm relatively poor anyway, and getting money from me would be like getting blood from a stone. )

Author's Note #1: This is my first Bones fic, and I am surprised at how these characters write themselves. I had no intention whatsoever of having them discuss country music, but they insisted. Goodlord. For those of you who like country out there, please excuse me. I know nothing about it...including my reference to the "Boot-Scoot-Boogie." Please feel free to correct me.

Author's Note #2: MyGodIlovethisshow!!! That is all.

* * *

Temperance Brennan gazed sidelong at her partner as he irritably ran a hand through his already tousled hair, yawned, and then loosened his tie for what seemed like the billionth time that evening.

"Booth...why don't you just take it off? It's obvious that you aren't comfortable." she said, and then patted him on the knee when he, without a word, deposited the offending garment into the glove compartment. She felt for him. She _really_ did. He seemed worn out, frustrated, and enormously bored...which was precisely how she felt. She had learned early on in her partnership with Booth that FBI work was not always about guns, and car chases. There was a good deal of waiting, of being sure, before the action could begin. This was one of those times.

They had been cooped up in Booth's SUV for hours already, doing surveillance on a farmhouse that belonged to their primary suspect on a case involving black market trafficking of human remains. The drive had been a long one, and they had exhausted all means of small talk on the way, which left a less desirable alternative. There were heavier topics of conversation looming on the horizon. She could feel them speeding toward her, and had noticed the toll they were taking on Booth, who had seemed increasingly sullen and listless over the past few weeks.

Booth hadn't said more than a few words about Sully since the day he sailed away on the "Temperance"...without Temperance. He didn't seem sure of how to broach the subject, and she didn't think she was quite ready to broach it herself. All of this left them both at a loss, unable to deal with one another on anything but the most fundamental of levels. She missed him, and he was sitting right beside her.

Beside her, Booth fiddled with the radio...stabbing idly at the "seek" button, unable to find a station that he liked. After a few minutes he turned it off, sighed, and slumped back against his seat.

"Some stakeout, huh Bones?" he said, turning toward her and smiling a tight, albeit genuine, smile. "Can't even listen to the radio. Nothing but twang out here."

"Twang?"

"Country, Bones. Country music."

"Oh. It sounded ok to me."

"No way, Bones...no way." he responded, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"What?"

"You can't like country music. You just can't. You're too..."

"Too what, Booth?"

"Elegant...sophisticated...cultured."

It was her turn to cross her arms.

"To be cultured is to be open to all forms of culture, Booth." she maintained, enjoying arguing good-naturedly with him again. Even on such an inane issue. "If I want to wear a cowboy hat, and do the 'Boot-Scoot-Bogey', you couldn't stop me."

"I think it's the 'Boot-Scoot-Boogie', Bones...and believe me when I say that I would try to stop you. I can't even imagine you line-dancing."

She laughed out loud at the image his statement conjured, and digressed.

"Truth be told...I can't imagine it either. But, I'd try it. Purely on the basis of scientific inquiry."

"There is nothing scientific about line-dancing , Bones. It's all about swaying hips, and sweat." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, giving her a charm smile.

She felt a muscle in her stomach flutter of its own volition. That smile had been so rare lately, and their banter had been non-existent, yet here it was again...brought on by a conversation about country music, of all the ridiculous things.

"You seem to know a lot about line-dancing for a man who is so against it."

"Yeah, well...I've been around."

Silence fell around them for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts...and then:

"You think I'm elegant?"

Booth suddenly found his fingernails very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"Well...uh...yeah, Bones. You're elegant. Tough as nails, but elegant."

"Thanks, I think."

"It's a compliment, Bones. Take it for what it is." He shifted in his seat, peered off toward the farmhouse for a few moments, and when he was satisfied that there was still nothing suspicious going on, he settled his eyes on the night sky. "Don't the stars make you feel lonely? The sky is so big and empty at night. Hollow."

She was up for a topic change. Grateful for it, even. Not to mention grateful for the darkness in the SUV, given the fact that she was blushing. Without realizing what she had been about to do, she'd fished for a compliment. From Booth. And, while she was mortified, she was also almost...giddy over his answer.

Temperance Brennan. Giddy. Will wonders never cease.

"No. The stars don't make me feel lonely. I prefer the night, actually."

"Why?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

She settled her gaze on a point out in the vast unknown, and smiled gently, remembering something she'd nearly forgotten.

"When we were children, Russ and I used to lay out in the yard sometimes on a clear night and just stare off into the sky. I used to try to imagine what infinity would look like, and it made my head hurt. He told me that it was impossible to contain infinity in a finite mind, but I wouldn't listen."

"Sounds like my Bones." Booth said, grinning. And then, more seriously: "If there was even anyone on this planet that could contain infinity in her mind, it would be you. Without a shadow of a doubt."

"Thanks, but I never managed it. How can you feel lonely at night, when there are so many stars...so many things to think about?" she queried, feeling self-conscious. She was veering into uncharted territory with Booth...showing him the heart she had been trying to bury for years.

"I guess it's just that, during the war, nights were difficult for me. I was away from everyone I loved...alone in the dark. The stars looked so cold and far away. Everything seemed far away. I wasn't afraid, exactly. Just jaded. I guess it stayed with me. In the daytime, in the sunlight, it was easier to cope." He shrugged, looking uncomfortable as he always did when he spoke of his time spent in the Middle East.

"Booth," she fumbled for his hand in the dark without thinking, and held it in hers, squeezing soothingly. "I've always thought of it this way. During the day, we have the light from one sun. At night...billions upon billions of suns shine down on us. I can't help but feel akin to them, as irrational as it is. We are here, because they are here. We are made of the elements that they created inside them eons ago. You could almost say that looking into the night sky is like looking into the heart and mind of God."

"But, you don't believe in God."

"I can almost believe when I see the miniscule part of the universe that is ours to see. Most of what we know about it is faith-driven. No one has ever seen a star close-up, touched it, studied it first-hand...but, we believe that a star converts hydrogen into helium. We believe that entire galaxies form out of whirling clouds of dust and gas. We don't know. Not for sure.

Booth was looking at her...a strange, unreadable expression on his face.

"Star children. God's children." he said quietly, squeezing her hand back. "Thanks, Bones. Thanks a lot."

"For...?"

"For telling me your real thoughts about something. For staying here with me. For not sailing off with Sully. I bet your stars would have been beautiful out there..." And, there it was. Temperance felt the heavens crash down all around her, and then realized that the reality of this conversation was far less frightening than what she had imagined. Because she knew what to say to him, for once. Because she knew what she wanted to say to him.

Taking a deep breath, she said what she should have said to him at the harbor.

"I'd rather be here, than anywhere else, Booth. I belong here. With you."

Booth looked intently into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and then leaned close enough so that their noses brushed.

"You know...I think I just saw infinity. Took my breath away."

At which point she proceeded to take his breath away in earnest by pressing a tiny kiss against his chin, then his nose. Her lips had only slightly grazed his, when he spoke again...his breath tickling her mouth.

"I am going to kiss you now, Bones." he whispered.

"No. I am going to kiss you." she whispered back.

"No...I..." and, his lips claimed hers.

She didn't mind losing that argument. At all. She'd never been kissed like this...such longing and adoration poured into a single caress. She pulled him closer, threaded her fingers through his hair, and deepened the kiss...when the sound of rapid footsteps outside of the vehicle brought them back to reality with a jolt.

"Shit! There he goes! I've got to go after him." Booth groaned, as he quickly jumped out of the SUV. "You stay here."

"Like hell I will!"

"Ok, fine. But, stay behind me."

As she ran behind him, she reflected that no matter how many things changed between them, there were things that would always be the same. The idea made her smile.

She felt for him. She _really_ did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones is most certainly not mine, but...if it was, the progression of their relationship would go something like this. :) 

Spoilers: None really, in this chapter. However, I MUST rave about the last episode in my author's note, so don't read that if you don't want to be spoiled.

Rating: T, just to be safe. (Language and sexual innuendo...to some degree)

AN #1: OK. So, what did you all think of our two darlings singing together in the diner in that last episode? And, how did you interpret the choice of song? My boyfriend took it as Brennan suggesting it as a song that she and Booth could share. Their song, really. And, the fact that Booth simply said "ok" was his agreement to those terms. ;) I tend to agree.

Sooooooo sweet. ::happydance::

AN#2: I didn't intend on continuing this. I don't have a lot of time these days, and have found that writing takes up too much energy. But, I have been asked to continue, so... :)

Thank you to everyone who likes this story. That means a lot to me.

* * *

Special Agent Seely Booth was freaking out. 

In fact...the words "mental meltdown" were more apt in describing what was happening to him at the moment. And, to make matters worse, Bones was sitting quietly beside him in the SUV...hands folded neatly in her lap, eyes forward...just as if nothing had happened.

They had chased down and apprehended their suspect successfully. Bones had even stayed behind him as he'd asked. It had all gone according to plan. Problem was...all plans had gone out the tinted windows when Bones had begun talking about stars, and God, and before he knew it, he'd forgotten where he was. Not to mention what he was supposed to be doing.

He shook his head, and fought the grin that kept trying to spread across his face.

It was ridiculous, the urge to smile. They could have lost the suspect. Worse yet, they could have both been killed. But, she had filled him to the brim with stars, and he was still glowing.

He snuck another look at his partner, and wondered if she was actually as serene as she appeared to be. He knew from experience that she was stellar at hiding behind science, and reason. He also knew that the more scientific and reasonable she became, the more rumpled she felt in spirit. However, her complete silence baffled him. She was not one to be quiet. Ever.

Did she regret what they had done? What she had said? Was she wishing that things had gone differently? He didn't know, and was terrified that she'd close up, and never open for him again.

"Bones?" he tried, careful to sound as natural as possible. "Are you ready to go?"

She seemed startled by his words...jolted out of deep thought.

"Oh. Yes. We should go."

Booth nodded and started the ignition.

"I think so, too. It's late. We should get ourselves home to bed."

Again, she started a little...and then turned toward him to regard him, all wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He decided that she was definitely freaking out, and he was glad. Panicking in tandem meant that there was more of a chance that they were on the same page.

"I didn't mean it that way, Bones. I'll take you home, make sure you get inside safely, and then be on my way." He shrugged, and grinned at her in a way that he hoped was endearing. "I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

"My car is at the Jeffersonian. You can just drop me there..."

"I'll come and get you in the morning, and then you can drive your car home tomorrow night." he said, backing out of the muddy driveway and onto the highway. "I don't want you driving at this time of night. Especially after such a long day."

It was a comment aimed to provoke her into speaking without restraint, and it worked.

"Booth! I'm a big girl. I am sure I can manage to drive home all by myself." She was definitely indignant. "I've been cutting my own meat for years! Are you going to start doing it for me now?" she added for emphasis, which amused him to no end.

"Maybe. Depends." he replied, raising an eyebrow at her and then waggling it.

She made an adorable noise of frustration, crossed her arms, and then began to laugh.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Yep. I also drive you home. Tonight anyway." He quipped.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Booth?"

"Mmmm?"

"You're going the wrong way. You were supposed to get onto that last exit."

And, she was right. Dammit.

* * *

Soon after getting the SUV pointed in the proper direction, a companionable silence had settled over both of them. Booth had reflected that there was something almost magical about speeding through the night with Bones at his side. And, if he was going to be really honest with himself, there was something almost magical about doing anything with Bones at his side. 

Even fighting with her had its charm.

He loved getting her fired up. He adored watching her eyes smolder, her nostrils flare, her cheeks burn bright and hot. Sometimes he made her angry on purpose, just so he could watch her ignite.

But now, as they drove up her driveway, she was looking out the window, lost in thought again. The picture of perfect tranquility.

He loved her every mood. Of that, he was certain.

Stopping the SUV, he turned to her.

"Hey...Bones? This is you."

"I know. I just don't want to get out quite yet."

"Well, then...don't." he replied, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and then keeping his hand against her cheek. "I don't want to leave you here, either."

"It's been..."

I know, Bones." he whispered. "Trust me, I know."

She pressed her face more firmly against his hand, and then kissed the pulse at his wrist gently.  
He smiled, and wondered if she'd always be the one to make the first move.

"Do you want to come in? I'm not really tired anymore, and I got a TV. Did I tell you that? We could have coffee..."

Yep. Always.

"I would love to, but..."

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman." she said, giving him an eyebrow wiggle of her own. But, beneath the innuendo, he understood that she was asking him to simply _be_ with her. Nothing more complicated. It had been a big day for both of them, and she wasn't ready to let it go. Neither was he.

"Ok. But, can you make the coffee? I'd make it, but your coffee machine is so complex that I never know if it is going to make coffee, or begin a countdown and blast into space. I think it hates me."

She laughed...a precious, tinkling sound...and then kissed him.

"Yes. Woman make coffee with complex coffee machine, while man sit vacantly on the couch flipping through channels." she said, trying to sound like a caveperson.

He made a show of beating his chest in a manly fashion, making various grunting noises, which turned her laughter into helpless giggling.

He watched her, and felt proud of himself. Temperance Brennan had never been known to giggle.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?" she managed through her giggle attack.

"I love you. I really do."

The giggling stopped, and she peered directly into his eyes...searching his eyes for the truth.

A few lifetimes seemed to pass for him before she nodded.

I love you, too."

He let a breath out that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"C'mon. Let's go in."

"Yes. Let's. I've got to start that coffee. And, you've got to start channel surfing."

She got out of the SUV, and Booth followed suit.

He had never felt so full.

* * *

Can it be finished now? Pwetty pwease...:) 


End file.
